Living the Dream
by gbbaseball2
Summary: Ryan doesn't care much for Pokémon. He would rather be doing other things with his life. But then one day, he reluctantly receives a Pokémon. What will he do with it? This story displays how the power of friendship can change a person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Only one more day of this stupid school_, Ryan thought. He couldn't wait to get out of this dreadful place, Pokémon Trainers' School, that his parents had forced him to attend ever since he was 5 years old. Ryan hated Pokémon. He believed they were ruining the world. Everything was about Pokémon: Pokémon video games, Pokémon toys, even Pokémon designed furniture!

_Tomorrow is the day I will finally be free! _Ryan thought excitedly. His tenth birthday was tomorrow, which meant that he was eligible to graduate. His plan was to tell his parents he was ready to start his journey, but then head out to Canalave City and take a ship to Orre, where Pokémon were scarce. There, he would start his real dream: to be an author. He would write regular stories that DIDN'T involve Pokémon. He had had this all planned out ever since he was eight and now it was finally about to happen. To make things better, with his dad being a Top Breeder and his brother Logan being the gym leader of their hometown, Jubilife City, his family was rich and they were going to support him with more than enough money for his "journey."

_I can't wait. This will be so much f_- "Ryan, please answer my question," Mrs. Smith had interrupted his daydreams. Ryan was startled. "Umm….. C?" he guessed.

The class erupted with laughter as the answer had been water, the question being what type was strongest against fire, which some of the kids had learned as early as day care. "Sorry, I was out of it," Ryan said embarrassed, sinking down into his chair. His face was as red as the fire at the tip of a Charmander's tail.

"It's fine Ryan," Mrs. Smith laughed, "just pay attention from now on." Luckily, she liked Ryan. Ryan had always faked his enjoyment of Pokémon, so no one would even imagine that he was going to go to Orre. But that was his plan, and right now he just couldn't wait for his exciting life ahead without Pokémon.

The day of graduation and his birthday had finally come. There were two other kids also graduating today, Tanner and Emily. Tanner had always been known as the 'smart kid' of the class. He was short, tan (ironically) and always wore Pokémon based shirts. He knew literally everything about Pokémon and sometimes Ryan would reconsider not being a Pokémon trainer, just so that he could beat Tanner in a battle.

Emily, on the other hand, was really pretty. She and Ryan had always been good friends, and Ryan had always liked her, but he knew he didn't have a chance. All of the other guys were always around her like how a Shroomish's leech seed engulfed its opponent, and she seemed to like the attention. Ryan and Emily used to talk about everything together and hang out every day, but ever since Emily started wearing makeup, they had grown distant. They still talked every once in a while, but it wasn't the same. Ryan missed the old days, but he knew that he probably wouldn't see Emily again, since he was going to Orre. He had to do it though; this had been his dream for a long time.

The end of the graduation ceremony was getting near. Ryan's family was there along with the other kids' families. The infamous Professor Rowan was also there for some reason.

"Congratulations to our graduates and all of their accomplishments!" Mrs. Smith announced. "Now, we have a surprise for them. Professor Rowan will explain it!"

The room rustled with excitement. Professor Rowan stepped up and in his stentorian-like voice, he introduced himself and then started, "As you probably know, I am constantly doing research on Pokémon. Recently, I discovered three very interesting Pokémon. We have chosen this group as the first to receive them, so you kids should feel honored! You each will get a special starter Pokémon today. Congratulations!"

Everyone started clapping. _No!_ _I wanted to be away from __Pok__émon, but now I'll be stuck with one? _Ryan thought for a second._ I guess I'll just tell my family I don't want a starter, and then give it to Logan to train._

"I'm so proud of you, honey. I can't wait to see what your first Pokémon will be!" Ryan's mom said happily. Ryan faked a smile. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. His parents would be extremely disappointed that he was going to give it away. Or he could just take it with him and then release it into the wild… He would decide later.

Professor Rowan continued, "Tanner, since I hear you are quite the student, you can pick first." Tanner stood up from his chair excitedly and glanced at Ryan, giving him a smirk. _Wow, this kid is full of himself_, Ryan laughed inside his head.

Tanner took a while to choose a pokéball. It was quite the event to watch. He would pick one up, close his eyes for a few seconds like he was meditating or something, and then set it down, picking up the next one. Once he did this for the third time, he smiled as if he had sensed something and finally said, "I choose this one!" He threw the pokéball (Ryan laughed because he threw like a girl) and it opened. Shining lights came out and behind them emerged a small turtle looking Pokémon with two leaves on the top of its head. In Ryan's opinion, it was the weirdest looking creature he had ever seen.

"Ah, it's a Turtwig," Rowan said, "Treat him well, and you will receive the same. Emily you are next."

Tanner looked a bit frustrated; this was amusing to Ryan. Emily went up and didn't take nearly as long as Tanner had. She chose a pokéball, threw it, and out came a penguin looking Pokémon. It also looked rather weird.

"It's a Piplup!" Rowan announced. "She has a high self-esteem, treat her well."

Emily smiled and sat down. Ryan was next. He went up and took the only pokéball remaining and threw it, hoping that this creature would look small and weak so that his parents might not be mad about him giving it away. Instead, a fiery, tough looking monkey Pokémon came out, and Ryan's hopes sank.

"A Chimchar!" Rowan said, "You're a lucky boy, Ryan. Chimchars are great battlers, and they hate to lose. They train to be the best."

Chimchar looked up at Ryan with big blue eyes and smiled, receiving a distraught looking glance back. It frowned, but then jumped on Ryan's head letting out some happy monkey sounds. Everyone laughed as Ryan pushed it off of his head and went back to his seat, Chimchar following closely behind.

Rowan said, "Well, there you have it folks. Congratulations to the graduates and their new, wonderful Pokémon! Hopefully, they will each develop strong bonds with their Pokémon and beat some gyms or win other competitions with them! Just remember to have fun. Goodbye everyone, and good luck with your journeys."

Rowan left after that. Mrs. Smith then gave the kids each a Pokédex and five pokéballs for their journey. She said her final goodbyes to her former students. Then, Logan went back to the gym and Ryan left for home with his parents, thinking about his future. It was still early in the day, and he would leave home for good in a few hours. He still hadn't decided what he was going to do about this Chimchar, but he chose to just let it go for now and enjoy the last few hours with his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Goodbye honey, I'll miss you!" Ryan's mom shouted while he was walking down the road, Chimchar close behind him, as it didn't like being in a pokéball.

"Make me proud son!" his dad followed. They had said their goodbyes earlier and Ryan had just wanted to leave, but now he felt as though he wasn't ready for this. It would be too embarrassing to go back though. But his parents would be fine with it. No, he had to leave. It was time.

He looked back, said one last 'goodbye' and 'I love you' and then turned his head, a tear rolling down slowly from his left eye. He refused to look back.

Ryan had shaggy blonde hair, was fairly tan, and average height for his age. He looked physically fit, although he didn't work out all that often. He was always reading books, not about Pokémon, but about other things such as wizards or sports. He loved all of the creativity that was expressed in the stories. This is why he wanted to be an author; he could express his creativity to the world without using Pokémon. Ryan couldn't wait to start his career. But his first priority was to get to Canalave City. He needed to catch the ship to Orre that was leaving tomorrow morning. Also, his mom had given him a package of some rare plants only found by Jubilife City that he was supposed to deliver to his aunt. Luckily, she lived in Canalave City.

After about three hours of walking and seeing many Pokémon (which he didn't care for much), Ryan realized something as his stomach grumbled.

"Shoot! I forgot to buy food and drinks," he complained.

Ryan heard a whimpering sound behind him. He looked back to see Chimchar panting. He had totally forgotten about the little rascal.

"Wow, idiot. What do you want?" Ryan yelled.

Chimchar started to cry. He looked thirsty.

"You're a fire Pokémon and you want water? How ironic. Well, I don't think we'll be with each other for much longer. I'm just keeping you to protect me in case something tries to attack me. You might as well hop onto my shoulder for now…" Chimchar smiled. "So I don't have to deal with your whimpering," Ryan added quickly.

Ignoring the comment, Chimchar happily jumped onto Ryan's shoulder and gave him a grin. Ryan ignored this and continued on.

"We'll find a lake or river soon," he promised.

He was right. About a half-hour later, they came up to a small lake. The two rejoiced. Water had never looked so good. They went up to the edge of the lake and started rapidly draining the water down their throats. All of a sudden, _BAM! _Something had struck Ryan in the face. He flew back, grasping his bleeding nose in pain. A weasel looking Pokémon had jumped out of the water. Ryan remembered this one from school- it was a Floatzel!

"Ouch! Chimchar, help me!" he screamed, and then quickly remembered that his Pokémon could use moves, "umm… use Ember!"

Chimchar responded quickly, small flames erupting from its mouth. After the attack was over, Floatzel looked like it hadn't been affected at all.

"Oh crap, fire isn't effective at all against water…" Ryan remembered. He then noticed that the Floatzel was using a water gun attack. Chimchar was hit by it… hit hard.

"No! Chimchar!"

The small Pokémon looked to be in very bad condition.

"Get up Chimchar! You can do this. I have faith in you," Ryan begged. The Floatzel was coming near him, preparing to attack. Ryan prepared for the worst. But the pain never came. Ryan, afraid, looked up to see Chimchar tackling the weasel Pokémon hard onto the ground! Chimchar growled at it. The Floatzel then quickly got up, jumped back into the water, and was gone just like that.

"Wow Chimchar. You… you saved my life," Ryan thanked his partner. Chimchar just smiled and jumped happily up and down.

They drank some water, filled some up for later, and then continued down the road. This time, Ryan didn't have a problem with his Pokémon, letting it sit gracefully on his shoulder.

Ryan arrived to his aunt's house in Canalave City that night and gave her the package.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled, and Ryan gave a simple 'you're welcome' back.

She continued, "You know, Chris just received his first Pokémon a few days ago. You guys should travel together! It would make me feel so much more relieved knowing that you have each other for safety. And I know your mom would like that too."

Chris was Ryan's cousin and a year older than him. They hadn't really ever talked much, but he seemed pretty cool.

"Yeah, maybe," Ryan lied.

Ryan's aunt said, "Well anyways, you and your Chimchar look exhausted. You both better get to bed." Ryan happily followed his aunt's orders and headed up to the guest room. He jumped into the bed and quickly fell asleep. A few minutes later, Chimchar followed. When he saw that Ryan was asleep, the Pokémon carefully hopped into the bed and cuddled beside his trainer. Slowly, the tip of Chimchar's tail started to lose its blaze as it was falling asleep. Then, all at once, the fire was completely out and the room turned to a pitch black.


End file.
